


Don't Think Twice, It's all Right

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation, a little bonding time, a look at the developing friendship between Kira and Keiko O'Brien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Twice, It's all Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/gifts).



Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount as do all of the characters that appear or are mentioned. They are not mine. Written for captainraz for the 2016 Star Trek Friendship Fest

"Don't Think Twice, it's all Right" 

 

"He's adorable when he's being solicitous and bordering on being what's called a mother-hen, but I have learned that when it comes to Miles," Keiko shook her head and offered Kira a fond if a somewhat slight smile," it is best to just humor him."

"Is that why you're not as upset as I am by the fact that's he tried to tell, tell me, his superior officer that she can't indulge in a little raktajino from time to time!" exclaimed Kira.

Keiko remained unflappable in the face of her mounting mingled fury and frustration. 

"Yes, well, he's just concerned for your well-being and that of the baby," Keiko replied.

Kira took several deep breaths and then several more before she could process that last bit. She had never even considered that one day she might be a mother, let alone live long enough past the brutal days of the Occupation, but with that none, a distant scar on her memory and her duty to not only her people but also Star Fleet and the Federation; she simmered down. 

Several swallows of the artificially caffeinated beverage in question helped the cooling-off process. The ridges along her nose wrinkled and then a convulsive sneeze shook her entire frame.

Miles came rushing over from the alcove in Quark's Bar where he played numerous games of darts with Julian Bashir, a look of fond concern and worry creasing his features. "Are you okay, Kira? Should I get Julian?"

She waved him away, "Stop it, Just stop it. I'm fine. It's just a sneeze, it's normal for Bajoran women when they're in the middle trimester of pregnancy."

"Well, well," Miles began, trailed off and then tried again, then shuffled back to his dart game.

Keiko chuckled. "Now do you see what I mean. He acted the same way when I was carrying Molly."

"Remind me why I agreed to do this?" Kira asked, gesturing down at her midsection.

"Because you cared, Kira. Because at the time I would have lost the baby, and you know the rest." Keiko replied, ticking off the reasons on her long slender fingers. When she was done she reached over to her now cooling cup of herbal tea and took a few sips.

"I know, I know, and I didn't mean to imply anything negative about either you or Miles or even Julian, it's just that I had no idea it would be like this." Kira sighed. 

Keiko, who normally showed an impentarable almost Zen-like demeanor to the world at large; and certainly was not the type to indulge in public displays of affection, figured that there were always exceptions to the rules. She impulsively reached out and embraced Kira.

The recipient of the sudden embrace tensed up but then relaxed, and returned it. "Kira, I have no way of saying how grateful, no this goes beyond gratitude, that you are doing this for us. Miles and I want you to know that you are welcome in our quarters at any time for anything. Please, don't be a stranger."

"What's gotten into you, Keiko?" Kira asked mock-seriously, but a hit of good humor curling the corners of her mouth. 

Kira herself wasn't certain but maybe she too was learning to let the emotional walls that she had spent most of her entire young adolescent life and beyond building up; cracking here and there and gradually ever so gradually she had learned when and how to let some light and other people in.

Even in the harrowing days of the Occupation she had had a very narrow circle of people she trusted; that number included people that she could count on the fingers of one hand. When the Occupation ended and the Federation had come in and rebuilt and refurbished the station Kira still harbored major trust issues. but she had come around, eventually. 

It was a heady thought and she heaved a sigh. In the back of her mind, she thought. 'The old me might have considered the pros and cons, learning that it was better to keep those walls up, then let anyone in. The old adage about how it was better not to invest and risk further harm.' Now, here, with these people, I have friends, true friends. How the hell did that happen?' Aloud, Kira said, "In answer to your question, Keiko, honestly I have no idea."

Keiko blushed, and then said, with her dark hair coming down around her face, "I meant to say that I, that we consider you just like family, and speaking of family, please come over for dinner tonight."

"I would love to," Kira replied. "Make it a little later, say 20 hundred hours, so I can get off from my watch at Ops and get changed,"

"Of course, I will let Miles know."

Quark waddled over from the head of the bar's serving counter, with a broad grin on his face. "Hello, lovely ladies, how are we this lovely evening? Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're good, Quark," replied Kira.

"That's too bad because I couldn't help over-hearing that little exchange about the consumption of Raktajno and its effects, good, bad or indifferent on Major's well-being, and let me just say...."

Kira reached out and grabbed one of the protruding lobes of the Ferengi's bartenders overly large ears. "Just don't Quark. Do you hear me, just don't"

"Ouch, and let me say...." he trailed off but not with uttering a muffled squeaking protest.

"Quark," Keiko added, "If you value your ears I would strongly urge you to do as she says."

Quark spluttered and his face turned almost as red as the wildly clashing colors of his outfit, but he nodded and Kira released her grip on his ear.

He walked away huffily. 

"He meant well," Keiko grinned.

"Yeah, I know, I know, but someone had to put him in his place."

"You could have waited for Odo," remarked Keiko mildly.

"What? And miss that priceless expression on Quark's on his face?"

Keiko thought about that and then laughed. "I would not have missed that for anything." 

"I have to go," Kira said, as she stood up from the table. "I'll see you and Miles tonight, then."

"Looking forward to it," Keiko replied.


End file.
